<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неправильные by fandom_Vampires_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417366">Неправильные</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020'>fandom_Vampires_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Неправильные [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кай Паркер – ненужная игрушка, выброшенная на задворки Ада</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malachai "Kai" Parker/Cheryl Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Неправильные [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Неправильные</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АU, ООС, кроссовер. Кай у меня благополучно уполз из Ада, а теперь развлекается как хочет, а Шерил сбежала из своего маленького городка подальше от плохих воспоминаний.<br/>Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кай Паркер — ненужная игрушка, выброшенная на задворки Ада. Беспощадный убийца, маньяк, зарезавший собственных родственников ради силы Ковена.</p>
<p>Красивый до невозможности, но безумно опасный. Неправильный мальчик во всех смыслах.</p>
<p>Попытки вернуться из Ада заканчиваются неудачей. Кай бродит по коридорам проклятого места, ненавидя мир вокруг себя. Ему бы вымаливать искупление, и, возможно, кто-то наверху решит вытащить его. Однажды, так и происходит. Кай помнит лишь дикий огонь внутри, а ещё вкус мёртвой земли, когда выбирается из могилы. Он оглядывается по сторонам и не может понять на самом ли деле это всё происходит. Долго бредёт вдоль дороги, удаляясь от Мистик-Фоллса.</p>
<p>Он чувствует, что сейчас не готов для войны.</p>
<p>Ему нужно затеряться. Большой город — отличный вариант, который нравится Каю. Он оставляет после себя кровавый след почти во всех восточных штатах, пока не решает осесть в Нью-Йорке. Магия внутри бурлит и жаждет крови. Паркер понимает, что дикий голод будет преследовать его вечность. Ему бы разодрать в клочья какого-нибудь зеваку, который задерживается на улице допоздна, но он лишь выдыхает и грабит ближайшую больницу. Донорская кровь холодная и мерзкая, но это лучше, чем ничего.</p>
<p>Нью-Йорк позволяет забыться. Насладиться долгожданной свободой. Кай пытается стать новым человеком. Он работает в баре по вечерам, снимает квартиру в Квинсе, а ещё решает поступить в университет. Возможно, он наконец-то найдёт своё призвание, не связанное со смертью. Но, когда видит рыжеволосую молодую студентку своего факультета, то чувствует будто нашёл родственную душу. Или это просто очередная жертва?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Шерил Блоссом — приторно сладкая вишнёвая конфетка. Сахарная Королева с нотками кленового сиропа. Нарушительница спокойствия маленького туманного городка Ривердейл. Маленькие девочки не должны любить собственных братьев неправильной любовью. Вишнёвый блеск для губ не должен оставаться на шее и бледных ключицах, а красная помада рисовать что-то запретное, спускаясь к низу живота. Шерил не должна соблазнять послушных мальчиков под покровом ночи.</p>
<p>Но Джейсон умирает. Шерил ошарашенно смотрела, как его труп вытаскивали из реки. Она чувствовала, что часть её души умерла вместе с ним. Правда вскрывается нескоро и подобна разрыву большого гнойника. Шерил ненавидит собственного отца, потому что именно он отнимает у неё Джейсона.</p>
<p>Окончание школы прошло, как в тумане. Шерил всё также командовала своими подругами, занималась организацией выпускного, но внутри чувствовала жуткую пустоту. Словно кто-то выключил свет и обрек её на темноту. Она сбегает в Нью-Йорк в надежде стать другим человеком. Колумбийский университет встречает её шумом и гамом, ярким светом и будущим. Шерил оглядывается по сторонам, заходя в большую и светлую аудиторию и сразу же встречается с внимательным взглядом серо-голубых глаз. Незнакомец оценивающе разглядывает её, от чего Шерил жутко неуютно, но она не теряется и ослепительно улыбается в ответ, растягивая пухлые, покрытые красной помадой, губы.</p>
<p>Кай Паркер. Имя хлёсткое и броское. Шерил жмет его ладонь, когда садится рядом на занятиях по экономике. Он явно старше её, но разве в этом университете есть какие-то ограничения по возрасту? Они тихо переговариваются, пока скучная лекция не подходит к концу. Шерил приглашает его на вечеринку, потому что парень действительно горяч и совсем не напоминает ей Джейсона. Пора избавляться от призраков прошлого.</p>
<p>— Не боишься? Ты ведь даже не знаешь меня, а уже приглашаешь на свою вечеринку, — у Кая появлются невероятно очаровательные ямочки на щеках, когда улыбается.</p>
<p>Шерил постукивает пальцами по столу, а потом поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Замечает две верхних расстёгнутых пуговицы рубашки, кольца на его тонких пальцах, браслет на запястье. Шерил замечает каждую деталь, анализируя.</p>
<p>— Я ничего не боюсь, Кай Паркер. А вот чего боишься ты? — подмигивает она, а затем быстро покидает в аудиторию, не забывая обернуться.</p>
<p>Шерил Блоссом. Девочка-загадка. Кай с детства любит головоломки. Но желание впиться в её красивую шею как никогда остро.</p>
<p>Он понимает, что ни разу до этого не посещал студенческие вечеринки. В девяностых было некогда — тогда он пускал кровь своим родственникам, — а теперь спустя двадцать лет у него есть возможность наверстать упущенное. В помещении очень шумно, пахнет алкоголем и сигаретами. Музыка бьёт по ушам. Кай находит Шерил на танцполе. Её красное платье неприлично короткое, почти безумное. Длинные рыжие волосы водопадом струятся по спине. Кай облизывает губы, когда она замечает его и манит пальчиком.</p>
<p>Хаотичные движения, жар её тела. Он буквально сходит с ума от её запаха. Прижимает к себе, требовательно притягивая к себе за тонкую талию. Они танцуют среди этой толпы, чувствуя лишь друг друга. Шерил поворачивается, кладёт ладони ему на плечи и смотрит прямо в глаза. Ей бы бежать от него, потому что случайные знакомства для неё опасны (так говорят все девочки в Ривердейле), но она уже взрослая и сама решает, как жить.</p>
<p>— Не хочешь уйти отсюда? — спрашивает её Кай, наклоняясь ближе.</p>
<p>Он ведь может произнести заклинание и сделать её восковой куклой в своих руках.</p>
<p>— Есть варианты? — она касается его затылка и слегка ерошит тёмные волосы.</p>
<p>Кай улыбается и выводит её на крышу здания. Здесь установлены удобные беседки и почти никого нет. Одна целующаяся парочка замечает их, но тут же уходит. Он смеётся вместе с Шерил. Ему впервые так легко и свободно. Хочется вновь стать безумным монстром, но уже под руку с Шерил. Кай не верит в любовь с первого взгляда. Ему, социопату, сложно понять человеческие чувства, но сейчас его распирает калейдоскоп эмоций.</p>
<p>Шерил смотрит на ночной Нью-Йорк и вдыхает свежий сентябрьский воздух. Её кожа покрывается мурашками, хотя внутри горит пожар. Кай стоит сзади, сжимая её в своих объятьях. Они болтают о глупостях и всякой ерунде, а ещё о том, что сумели выбраться из своих маленьких городков. Кай не рассказывает о прошлом много, потому что вряд ли Шерил обрадует кладбище трупов, которое он оставляет после себя. О том, что когда-то слишком сильно любил свою сестру Джо. Шерил тоже молчит о любви к Джейсону, о грязных воспоминаниях.</p>
<p>Кай целует её первым, усаживая к себе на колени. Платье, неприлично задранное, открывает чудесный вид на обнажённые молочно-белые бёдра. Шерил кажется безумно вкусной и Кай не сдерживает себя. Внушение срабатывает на ура. Она смотрит на него зачарованно, а потом послушно подставляет шею. Его зубы остры, как бритва. Кровь у Шерил с привкусом вишни, хотя может это игра воображения? Кай не знает. Он уверен лишь в том, что Шерил — его неправильная девочка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>